Gone
by SuddenlySullen
Summary: Abraham is gone, but at least she still has one friend.


He was gone. Just like that, after everything they'd been through, he was gone. Rosita watched him walk out the door and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She wasn't like that and she never had been. She wasn't the kind of girl who cried because a man left.

When she looked up, she saw her only friend left in the world standing in the doorway, in a ridiculous 'Virginia is for Lovers' T-shirt, eating a cookie. His hair had its usually greasy shine to it and it fell on his shoulders in the back where he refused to let her cut it. No matter how many times she tried to tell him it was a safety hazard, he just wouldn't fucking listen.

Eugene took a step into the room. He tried to offer her a cookie, but she barely heard him. Instead, she funneled all her anger towards the man who had just walked out into throwing herself at him. She yanked the container of cookies out of his hands and threw them across the room. He started to stutter and apologize for disturbing her, but was quickly interrupted.

"Eugene! Shut. Up."

She was a force to be reckoned with, especially when she was angry, and Eugene knew as much from his time on the road. He also knew that she was a fireball in the bedroom from the times he had watched them together. He didn't think she had realized he was watching, but she knew all along. She never told Abraham though. As far as she was concerned, Eugene hadn't been hurting anyone, but she knew Abe probably wouldn't agree.

Her small hands shoved him backwards into the room and slammed the door behind him, taking half a second to lock it so that they wouldn't have to worry about him coming back to interrupt them. As far as she was concerned, Eugene was the only real friend she had left. She had been getting closer with the others, but she wouldn't quite call them friends yet.

Eugene wasn't quite sure if he should touch her, or if he was even allowed. This woman intimidated him more than almost anyone in the world, except for maybe Abraham. Right now, though, he thought she just might be scarier. She had been hurt and people who've been hurt tend to fly off the handle. While Rosita had been stern with him before, she hadn't been downright angry with him until she found out he had been lying about D.C. Even then, she hadn't acted like this. There was a fire burning behind her eyes and he thought it just might burn them both up.

As he sat down on the bed, she walked briskly over to him and pulled his shirt up over his head. Then, just as quickly, she unzipped his pants and pulled them off of him. He had been naked in front of her before, of course, but somehow this felt different. Instinctively, he moved to cover himself, but her hands pushed his away and she eyed him up and down, memorizing every detail of him. He had never thought of himself as an attractive man. He knew what women considered attractive and he was definitely not it. Rosita, though, any man would have been thrilled to have her even before the world went to shit.

She kicked her shoes off and slid her pants down her hips. As soon as they were off they were thrown across the room and she was pushing his shoulders down onto the bed. She threw his shoes into the pile of clothing and roughly tugged his pants and underwear off and tossed them aside as well. His face flushed. He felt completely exposed to her in a way he had never been with another person. Her shirt was the last thing to go and he nearly lost it right there.

He had seen her naked before, of course, but being this close to her and feeling her hands on him was completely different. His hands stayed by his sides where she had slapped them away. He was still unsure what he was allowed to do and certainly didn't want to ruin this moment. Something in his brain said that this might be his only chance with a real woman before he died and he wanted to make the most of it.

Without warning, she was on top of him and just a few seconds later she was sliding herself down his dick. He gasped and felt his eyes roll back into his head. That website had lied. Their toys felt nothing like a real woman. If there had still been internet, he would have been leaving them a strongly-worded review.

Her hips rolled and writhed on top of him. His breathing was getting ragged and he was fighting the urge to blow his load inside her right that second. She noticed his muscles tensing and grabbed his chin forcefully.

"Don't."

Her eyes burned into him when she issued that command. He didn't need her to explain. It was obvious what she meant. That didn't help though, his muscles continued to tense when he hips kept rocking against him. He let out a moan that was decidedly un-manly and clutched at the sheets. There was no stopping it now. His hips snapped up against her and he started to cum.

The second she noticed, she was off him. He finished spurting jets of cum onto his own chest, but his orgasm had gone. The peak he had chased so many times with his own hand wasn't there. He whimpered and thrust his hips against the air looking for any kind of friction. His dick was still rock hard and begging for contact.

"What did I say?" She growled.

"I'm… I'm sorry. Please." He stuttered and panted.

"No."

Her eyes were fiery, but her face was cold. She was still breathing hard, but he knew she had been nowhere close to an orgasm when he had. His dick didn't seem to be softening like it always had when he came before. She surprised him by pumping her hand up and down it a few times. Her grip was like iron and it was too intense for him. It hurt like hell and at the same time was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to his dick. And then it was gone.

When the warmth and pressure of her hand left him, he didn't even try to contain the whine that jumped out of his throat. She wasted no time in bringing her hand back for a few more iron strokes and once again left him writhing. His hips chased her hand, but there was no friction to be found. Once again, he was whimpering like some kind of lady and he could do nothing to stop it.

He was both thankful and disappointed when she moved away from his dick. He assumed she was going to fuck him again, but when she moved her hips further up he knew what she wanted. She grabbed onto the back of his head and guided his mouth to her pussy. Her thighs framed his face and kept him from moving his head very far. He struggled to breathe, but fumbled around with his tongue.

Before then, he had assumed that pussy would taste something like dick. Which is to say, he thought it would be terrible. He wasn't sure if it was just Rosita or if he had a taste for it, but he was loving having her sit on his face. She seemed to be enjoying herself too, if he did say so himself.

She ground her hips into his face and her whole body shuddered. He could see her tits jiggling and moaned into her pussy. She rode him through til her body stopped shaking then dismounted his face.

As she pulled on her clothes and tossed his back at him, she barely even looked at him. When she finally did, she was fixing her pigtails. It had never occurred to him before that pigtails were sexy, but now he would never be able to forget it.

"See ya later, Eugene," she said as she headed out the door, "We should do this again sometime."


End file.
